dysothtriamushfandomcom-20200214-history
Pirates Codes
Article I: All adherents of the Code pledge to be bound together as a brotherhood of pirates, sharing alike in one's fortunes and troubles. The Lord Captain and Captains shall have an equal vote in the affairs of the moment and equal share of the provisions, Unless the Lord Captain chooses not to place something up for a vote. Every pirate shall obey the Code. Anyone who fails shall be tortured to death, this is not negotiable. Article II: The Captain of a ship is to be appointed by the Lord Captain. If any time a crew, with sufficient evidence, finds their Captain to be lacking in ability or offensive in nature, a temporary Captain may be freely elected amongst the ship's members. The Captain shall be made aware of the situation and will graciously step aside, assuming another position on the crew. Failure to follow this procedure will be deemed mutiny. Upon returning to the island a trial will be held with the Lord Captain as Judge and the other Captains as the Jury to determine who is to be held accountable for the incident aboard the ship and will determine if the current Captain has the right to maintain his posting or if the previous Captain regains his posting. Article III: All members shall be given a ring to wear on the middle finger of their right hand at all times until death. The only time the ring can be removed is when a person is chosen to crew a Merchant ship to help ensure they are disguised. The ring is a pair of ships sailing towards each other, made of gold with the members name inscribed on the inside. Article IV: Any pirate who has suffered an injury from pillaging, plundering, hijacking, swashbuckling, or other pirate duties shall receive compensation for the wound from a fund that is set aside for such. Compensation shall be as follows, in gold: Loss of right arm: 800 Loss of left arm: 750 Loss of right leg: 500 Loss of left leg: 450 Fight wound: 100 Loss of eye: 400 Loss of ear: 150 Loss of finger: 200 Each Trigger finger: 300 Head: A dead person not be needin' their money. In the event of the loss of a limb, the Healer or Carpenter may be able to restore lost appendages with what is best suited. Spare planks or other miscellaneous items found on board may be rigged as a makeshift prosthetic. If injury is debilitating to the point of preventing a pirate from performing his duties as an able-bodied seaman, the Quartermaster will provide a new assignment. Replacement limbs lost on duty should be compensated at no less than half-cost of natural limbs. Article VI: Every member shall have an equal share of fresh provisions and may take pleasure in such provisions at will, except in times of scarcity. Until said scarcity is voted over, it is necessary for the common good of the crew to adhere to rations. Anyone who takes more than his equal share of provisions at any time shall be keel hauled. Any Pirate susceptible of eating any foodstuff rendered pernicious shall see the ship surgeon post haste. Article VII: Each person shall keep his weapon, whether it be a sword, pistol, or other piece, clean and their powder dry at all times and ready for action. Article VIII: If a pirate is the first to locate a prize and should find among this plunder a weapon that is better than his own, he may take it as his own unless it is something of great value that the Lord Captain would want to see first. The rest of the items will be chosen in turn with the Captain first, Master second, and so forth in seniority. Ship's Musicians may lay claim to any instruments found among the spoils. Article IX: No pirate shall strike another while on board the ship. In the event of such an occurrence, the quarrel shall be resolved on the shore by a pistol, sword, or in another agreed upon manner as deemed by the Captain. Limbs or other body parts lost in duel are not to be compensated as those lost in battle. Any fighting while ashore will be resolved by whatever suits the Lord Captain or Governor at that time. Article X: No one shall game for money in any form during their watch, be they aboard ship or on the island. And when you can gamble, you will never take a persons last coin no matter how desperate they are to lose it in a game of chance. Article XI: Lights and candles must be snuffed out of eight bells. If anyone desires to drink after such time, they shall do so on the open deck without lights. No one who is on watch is allowed to drink, doing so puts the ship in danger, thus the person found guilty of such shall be placed in the brig for the duration of the voyage. Article XII: No one shall smoke tobacco in the hold without cap to his pipe or hold a candle without lantern shield. If they are discovered doing so, they shall receive such punishment as the Captain and Officers see fit. Article XIII: All musicians shall have their only day of rest on a holy day. Any other day, musical pirates shall be granted leisure time only by favor of the Captain or Quartermaster. Article XIV: Every member of the crew shall be allowed a shift of clothes. These may be obtained from goods plundered, borrowing or purchased from the islands stores. Article XV: Housing is provided on the island in the form of Barracks for members who are single and do not wish to sleep aboard a ship. There is a seperate Barracks for men and women. If a group has enough coinage to cover the cost they may build a home that they may share or purchase a vacant one when available. Officers, married couples and families may have a home if they have coinage to purchase one or build one if a vacant one is not available. Article XVI: Children of members shall be raised in the ways of the Brotherhood. Those who show that they and the Brotherhood would benefit from an education the Brotherhood is unable to provide will be sent to Allies located off the island to help secure the children's secret while they attend a University or learn what they were sent away for. Upon completion of the education they are to return to the island or face death for treason. Article XVII: If a pirate is captured by an enemy ship, he has the right to declare parlay, or temporary protection, until he may have an audience with the enemy Captain. At this point, he cannot be harmed. Parlay is not considered concluded until said captives and Captains have completed negotiations. Article XVIII: The Captain shall have five shares of a prize. The Master and Quartermaster shall have four shares. The Ships Archaist, Asparicist and Healer shall have three shares.The Master Gunner, Carpenter, Sailmaker, Boatswain, Coxswain and Cook shall have two shares. All others shall have one-and-one-half shares each. The company may vote to temporarily withhold the cook's share should his food kill a shipmate. Article XIX: Anyone giving away the secrets of how to gain entry into the harbor of the island will suffer endless days of torture and will be put to death only at the time of the Lord Captains choosing. If any person steals anything, be it aboard ship or on the island they shall be tortured to death. The same punishment applies to anyone deemed to be traitorous to the Brotherhood or found to be a spy. Article XX: All of the females belong to the Brotherhood but will also be allowed membership into the Sisterhood of the Pirates. No men are allowed to join. The Lord Captain and Governor can attend meetings of the Sisterhood and have final say in anything concerning it as well. All women are to be treated as equals to the men and can even hold Officer ranks if they prove themselves. The women are to be treated with respect at all times and have their own court in matters concerning the females unless it is something that the entire Brotherhood needs to tend to. Article XXI: When sent with the merchant ships to do business with some of the countries, all pirates will act as citizens of the particular country being visited at that time and will act accordingly, failure to do so may result in their death. On such assignments those of the nationality of said country will be pulled from all of the Brotherhood to fill the positions on the ships for that duration. Article XXII: Ships will be sent out in threes. One large ship to ensure enough fire power and two faster ships in the event a chase needs to given to capture any ships trying to escape. This also ensures a measure of safety in the case where the ships find themselves facing a countries naval vessel. If she ships encounter a fleet their is no dishonor is sailing away as fast as possible to elude capture of face destruction. The Senior Captain will hold the title of Fleet Captain for the duration of the voyage. Article XXIII: A plundering fleet should first try to capture a ship intact so that it may be sold later or added to the Brotherhoods fleet. Try not to take lives unless there is no other choice. Any royalty, nobility or wealthy passenger should be taken to the island and held for ransom, all other passengers and crews are to be placed in longboats with enough provisions to see them safely to the nearest friendly port. No male or female shall be raped or abused under any circumstances. Anyone raping a female will answer to the Sisterhood for this crime. Those who wish to join the Brotherhood shall be placed in the brig and brought to the island to undergo initiation. Pirates Brotherhood Pirates Initiation